


And You Stared At Me In Reverence

by ArachnidAnthology



Series: your body is not your own [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArachnidAnthology/pseuds/ArachnidAnthology
Summary: This is the face of someone who's going to destroy the world.





	And You Stared At Me In Reverence

I dug my nails into your cheeks and stared into your eyes with an intensity and said, "This is the face of someone who's going to destroy the world." And I could tell from the way that your breath caught in your throat, that at that moment, you had fallen deeply in love with me.


End file.
